1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to an improved voice response system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern voicemail systems allow users to define default voicemail greetings. Typically, this involves the user composing a message and then speaking it into a microphone for recording. When a caller calls in and the user is not present, the system answers with the recorded greeting. While providing a caller with feedback on whether he has reached the correct voicemail, this requires the user record their own personalized greeting using possibly unfamiliar controls. Often, the user does not wish to bother.
If a user does not compose his own personalized voicemail greeting, a default voicemail greeting may be provided. Such messages are typically rather generic and impersonal. For example, a default greeting may be on the order of “Sorry, this person is not available. Please leave a message.” While this requires no effort on the part of the user, the caller is given no feedback on whether he has reached the correct mailbox. Often, the caller will simply hang up. As can be appreciated, this defeats the purpose of having a mailbox.